Seven Nights
by Niwaele
Summary: Kamio doesn't think he can sleep in the same bed than Shinji. KamioShinji, oneshot


**Seven Nights**  
**by Eleawin**

**  
**

**N/A :** English is not my mother language so please be gentle. Critics are welcome, I know there are mistakes in my grammar and conjugation. I plan to translate some of my fanfictions, so if you are willing to beta-read me, please contact me :D

* * *

Kamio looked at the bed and raised an eyebrow. It was a two places bed, and even if it was larger than a real one, it was still a two places bed. He sighed heavily.

" You should be glad, we're lucky to be here," Shinji had said, musing in a conversation with himself about people and ingratitude.

Of course, Kamio agreed with him. He was really surprised when Tachibana decided a little trip in a training camp, somewhere in the mountains -- after all their whining about how they were the only team who didn't do it.

So, they went in this place and enjoyed the sight of the big and neat buildings where they were supposed to stay... until to discover that it was also the vacation place chosen by an entire old people's home.  
It was not like Kamio hold a grudge against old people. But after spending two hours with a grand mother and listening on her explanation about how beautiful her grand children were, he was about to die. Maybe Shinji's conversations were more painful, but at least his friend didn't ask him to help with his knitting.

Yeah, you can't call this a training camp. After all, in the real thing, you are supposed to improve your skills, not to run after the balls the old hags lose on your court. And to make things worse, Kamio had to sleep in the same bed than his best friend. It wasn't like he couldn't handle this, but... He knew it would be difficult. And could only hope that Shinji didn't snore.

* * *

The first night, he couldn't sleep. The bed was too small -- not really this small, but Kamio needed space --, and Shinji took the entire blanket. The blue-haired boy had a troubled sleep, wiggling into the sheets and giving knocks in Kamio's face. He was strange to see him so lively in his sleep, considering the fact that he was looking like a dead body all the day. When morning came, Kamio had big black rings under his eyes, and Tachibana forced him to have a rest after lunch – how shame.

The night after, it was a little better. Shinji slept peacefully, but began to speak in his sleep. Fortunately, Kamio was used with that and could ignore his monotonous voice. It was with this strange music he slowly drifted into Morpheus' arms... The morning, Tachibana gave him a bright smile and declared that he was glad that Kamio was finally used to their new environment.

The thirst night was different. Kamio was suddenly awaken when something heavy and warm fell on his chest, soft locks fallen on his face. He tried vainly to wake his friend up, but it was almost as difficult as cutting him off during one of his speech. Kamio didn't sleep at all and it was the return of the creepy eyes.

The next night was as difficult as the previous one. He was hardly lying on the bed next to Shinji that the boy sneaked into his arms, legs strangled with his own. And like the night before, no way to make him release his grip. Tired, Kamio gave up and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Strangely, he slept well.

The fifth night, Kamio was used to sleep with Shinji in his arms. He was a little startled to feel his warm body against him, his breathing on his skin and the occasional whispers in his ear, but he could handle with it. Shinji smelt like toothpaste and soap, and Kamio liked this.

The night after, they slept happily in each other arms, coiled in the sheets. Shinji was soft, and had smooth part where the rhythmic boy could press his head. He was very comfortable, and spent his best night since days. The morning after, he made his best performance by winning all his matches, and Tachibana congratulated him.

And the last night... Shinji didn't move at all, laid down his eyes closed. He didn't try to creep into his arms, nor to use his chest as a pillow. He didn't make a sound, nor to speak or sigh in his dreams. This night, Kamio didn't slept. He was cold, even under the thick blanket, he was too uncomfortable, even if Shinji let him all the place in their bed. There was something missing, and Kamio didn't know what.  
He frowned and tried to close his eyes, deciding he was too aged to sleep with a plush.

* * *

"Kamio, I think you overwork... You look tired. You should sleep at night, even if I don't understand because we went to bed at the same time and I don't feel tired at all. I don't need to sleep in the bus, it's a shame Kamio, you are missing the scenery. It's a really beautiful view, and I want to take a photo but I can't because you are sleeping on me. You are heavy Kamio, I can't move, I can't even ask Ishida to play cards with me. Even if I think he cheats, because he has won the four last games, he can't possibly have so much luck, I know he's cheating, and cheating is really bad and..."

Kamio didn't care. Eyes closed, he sighed happily and grabbed closer his friend's arm, resting his head on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Kamio, you... Really..."

How would the redhead react if HE does the same, uh ?

* * *

Comments appreciated D

* * *


End file.
